Die gleichen alten Parolen
by Sternenschwester
Summary: Eigendlich war Roderich nur zum Kaffee vorbeigekommen, doch nun durfte sich Elisabeth über andere Themen Gedanken machen (OS über den politschen Rechtsruck in Ungarn)


Nachdem ich auf keine Internetlinks reinstellen kann, kann ich nur dem Leser empfehlen sich über Recherche selbstständig ein Bild über die momentane Lage in der ungarischen Politik zusammen zu suchen

Die gleichen alten Parolen

Ungarn hob die Augenbrauen, als sie den Schlüssel drehen wollte. Zwar beunruhigte es sie nicht so sehr, ein offenbar unversperrtes Schloss vorzufinden, doch angenehm war diese Erkenntnis nicht gerade.  
Vorsichtig drückte sie den Türknauf runter und trat so leise wie möglich in ihr Vorzimmer. Alles schien auf den ersten Blick wie immer. Nichts von dem kleinen Chaos, welches ihr Vorzimmerkästchen beherrschte ließ vermuten dass es jemand durchwühlt hatte, noch war auch nur eine Schublade geöffnet, oder gar durchsucht.  
Der Verdacht, der sie schon vor der Tür beschlichen hatte, verhärte sich als sie ihren Reserveschlüssel am Schlüsselbrett hängen erblickte und war bestätigt in dem Moment als sie die abgetretenen Lederschuhe unter ihrer Garderobe bemerkte, wie auch den altmodischen, pflaumenfarbenen Mantel.  
Sie Dummerchen!  
Wie konnte es ihr nur entfallen sein?  
Sie hatte ja heute Roderich auf einen Kaffee eingeladen.  
Noch in der Früh hatte sie ihm vorgeschlagen, dass er auf sie in ihrer Wohnung warten konnte, da sie bis zum Nachmittag beschäftigt sein werde. Schließlich kannte Roderich sehr wohl, das kleine, unscheinbare Versteck im Stiegenhaus, in welchem sie ihren Ersatzschlüsselbund aufbewahrte. Schnell streifte sie ihre Jacke ab und schlüpfte aus den Schuhen, bevor sie ihre Einkäufe in die Küche brachte. Kaum hatte sie die Zwischentüre zu ihrem Wohnzimmer aufgemacht, hörte sie schon den laufenden Fernseher. Mit einer gewissen Eleganz und Anmut, welche sie seit den vergangenen Zeiten des Kaiserreichs behalten hatte, ging sie auf leise Sohlen auf ihren ehemaligen Gatten zu, welcher , wie versteinert mit dem Rücken zu ihr, auf den Sofa saß und offenbar gebannt in den Fernseher starrte. Für den Moment jedoch schenkte sie der Flimmerkiste keine Aufmerksamkeit, sondern legte ihre Arme um den hellen Hals vor ihr, und rieb ihre Nase gegen das Ohr, wobei sie die Enden des braunen Haares an den Nasenflügel kitzelten.  
„Szia…" murmelte Elisabeth noch, als sie amüsiert bemerkte, wie ein kurzer Schockruck durch den Körper des Österreichers jagte. Doch bis auf diesen kurzweiligen Moment, erwies sich ihr Gast als eher apathisch und drehte sich immer noch nicht gänzlich zu ihr um, sondern verfolgte angespannt die Gleichnisse im Fernsehen. Nun ergriff sie ein Schauer und betroffen biss sie sich auf die Lippe, als ihr bewusst wurde, worum es in dieser Ausstrahlung ging. Wie ein Echo erklangen noch einmal die Parolen, die sie erst vor kurzem vernommen hatte und wieder sah sie die Flaggen, wie auch Symbole des erst kürzlich vergangenen Aufmarsches der rechtsradikalen Garde Jobbik.  
Mit zusammen gepressten Lippen, sah sie sich die Reportage bis zum Schluss an, welcher nur Minuten später eintrat. Doch selbst als die Werbung eingeblendet wurde, rührte sich keiner von ihnen auch nur ein Stück. Nur zögerlich drehte schließlich Roderich ein wenig sein Gesicht zu ihr. In seinen violetten Augen erspähte sie Besorgnis. Das Unbehagen, welches sich in den letzten Augenblicken in ihrem Inneren gebildet hatte, nahm an Intensität zu und für einen Moment, wäre sie fast der Versuchung erlegen den belastenden Blick des andren auszuweichen.  
Wie sollte sie darauf reagieren?  
Verleugnen dass sich eben ein Rechtsruck in der politischen Meinung ihrer Kinder manifestierte. Rechtfertigen wie es dazu gekommen war?  
Musste sie zu dem überhaupt vor ihm Stellung dazu beziehen?  
Schließlich gab es das Phänomen des Rechtextremismus bei ihm ebenso.  
Und wer war denn einst die Wiege einer der größten Massenmörder gewesen?  
Wer hatte denn einst vor Ludwig die Waffen gestreckt und war ihm ohne Gegenwehr in sein Haus gefolgt?

Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich und beherrscht brachte sie die unangenehmen Stimmen in ihrem Geist zu schweigen. Nein, sie hatte ihren Ex-Mann nicht dafür eingeladen, um sich nun mit Fragen aus der Vergangenheit herum zu schlagen. Sie wollte sich mit etwas anderem beschäftigen als mit der Zuweisung von Schuld und Scham. Mit einem sanften Lächeln nahm sie die Fernbedienung auf, richtete sie auf den Apparat und drückte den Einschaltsknopf. Augenblicklich verfinsterte sich der Bildschirm und zufrieden diese Dämonen für eine Weile aus ihren Dunstkreis verbannt zu haben, gab sie dem Brünetten vor ihr einen leichten Klaps auf die schmalen Schultern. Doch bevor sie auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, um ihn zu animieren, ihr in die Küche zu folgen, suchten noch einmal seine Augen die ihrigen.  
„Warum kommen mir das alles nur so bekannt vor?"  
Der Sarkasmus war unmaskiert und machte deutlich dass es sich um eine rhetorische Frage handelte. Sie befand es besser zu der Aussage zu schweigen.

-  
Ich danke fürs Lesen und würde mich freuen, wenn ich dazu ein wenig Feedback bekomme, damit ich einmal einschätzen kann wie der OS ankommt und weil es mich interessiert wer überhaupt mein Geschreibsel liest,^^.  
Lg, Sternenschwester  
Betagelesen von Mimmi ( )


End file.
